


lost in this paradise

by freeIove (svnkissed)



Category: EVERGLOW (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cameos of some k-idols you might know, everglow is gay, first everglow fanfic woohoo!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnkissed/pseuds/freeIove
Summary: heo yoorim loves to write on her arms, but she didn't know that there was a deeper meaning with writing on your arms.
Relationships: Heo Yoorim | Aisha/Wang Yiren
Kudos: 23





	lost in this paradise

**Author's Note:**

> YO THIS IS MY FIRST EVERGLOW FF AND I AM HEPI 
> 
> the tag for everglow is so damn dry please im so so sad for this fact. we need more evergloe au writers :'(((( 
> 
> i hope this made your little gay heart happy for these two cause i love them esp aisha ily you tall mfer 
> 
> (based on paradise by eric nam)

if you asked heo yoorim if she likes to doodle or to do anything with writing, she wouldn't be able to tell the full reason why, because there are just _so many reasons._

yoorim loved to do those aforementioned things above, especially if she does them on her arms. it makes her feel comfortable, and she feels more focused like that if she wrote or doodled something on, say, her notes, because she'd forget about it and not check it and everything would be a recipe for disaster. 

so, she resorts to writing on her arms. reminders, lists, doodles of things like unicorns and all those cute stuff, and messages to herself. yoorim always hides these beneath her jacket or sweater, and she'd make sure to not wash them off or write it down somewhere else she'd remember before going to clean up. 

yoorim likes it. it gives her a sense of comfort and grounds herself to reality, or maybe letting herself get lost to her wild imagination. only a few select people would know about these— her friends. she'd never ever let her family know, but they're bound to find it out one day. 

right now, yoorim's sitting on her bed, writing down her schedule for tomorrow on her right arm and a messy reminder for herself on the other, and she smiles softly at these messages. this was the only time she'd feel like she's real— like she belongs to this world. 

but little did she know, something would happen soon enough, and it would flip yoorim's world upside down. 

**✧** **◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧**

she sat down at her designated seat, waiting for her teacher to arrive. yoorim felt someone tapping her shoulder and looks back to see her friend, eunji, behind her with a sheepish smile. 

“do you believe in soulmates, yoorim-ah?” she asked quietly, a dusty pink decorating the girl's cheeks. yoorim tilts her head, blinking owlishly at her. 

“uhh...i don't..really believe in them, unnie. why do you ask?” 

eunji smiles dreamily and shows yoorim her arm, which shows a few writings of some latin words on her arm. yoorim was still in confusion but eunji continues, “they're spells in _harry potter_. my soulmate seems to like harry potter and i think i know who it is.” 

yoorim furrows her brows. soulmates? aren't they existing in fiction and fiction only? why is eunji excitedly telling her that her soulmate likes _harry potter_? 

“maybe that's just you getting into _harry potter_ , han mya unnie.” 

“no! i'm serious! i watched the movies but i'm not really into _harry potter_ , and i don't really memorize all of the spells, but i just know these are spells and only a _harry potter_ fan could know about them!” eunji then shifts into an expression of disbelief, “don't tell me you don't know about the soulmates story, heo yoorim.” 

silence followed between them and yoorim shook her head, sighing softly and narrows her eyes and her lips turn into a thin line. 

she then starts speaking, her voice a little quiet, “soulmates _do_ exist, yoorim-ah. whenever you write something on your arm with a pen, marker, anything; it will show up on their skin as well.” 

eunji lets yoorim process this whole soulmate thing, as it is _something_ pretty big. not everyone would know this little secret of the universe, but it does exist. yoorim blinks deliberately before she looks at the older girl again. 

“so..everything i write..will be shown on my soulmate's arms?” 

the older nods, and yoorim went speechless, and didn't bother to continue the conversation and they only talked when afternoon classes were over. 

**(;ŏ﹏ŏ)**

days had passed since the small(?) revelation eunji had told her, and now she was laying on her bed while her friends were chilling about in her room, talking in hushed tones and watching random youtube videos. 

yoorim sits up and leans on the bed before getting her pen and started writing on her right arm. 

_are you there, soulmate?_

she stares at her arm, and a few seconds later, a few lines start appearing, and she caught the attention of her friends, “g-guys, look.” 

they all went to her side and they watched with her, and a few unfamiliar words start to form on her arm. 

“the fuck does this mean?” she turns to her bright-eyed, raven-haired multinational friend. “hey, kai, do you know what this is?” 

kai scoots closer and inspects her arm, and widens his eyes, gasping softly, “what is it?” her other friend asks, a pink-haired cutie who had her hair tied and was looking confused while being completely oblivious to the song lyrics her soulmate was writing in her arm. 

“it's chinese. it says, “ **yes, i'm here. how are you?** ” 

yoorim looked confused. how can her soulmate understand her and write on her arm in another language she wasn't completely familiar with? her pink-haired friend was confused, too, but urged yoorim to write back. 

_um, not to be a bother, but how can you understand korean? i'm fine, by the way._

“goddamit yoorim-ah, if eunbi was here she would smack you even if she's older than you.” 

kai glares at the girl, “yerin noona, please don't. you might accidentally summon her—” 

“shut up! she's replying right now,” yoorim interrupts, and they all look at the messy, inky writing that was constructing itself once more, the chinese characters slowly replacing itself as korean ones. 

**pardon me, i just momentarily forgot that i have a korean soulmate..i'm busy nowadays but that's quite alright i can manage**

seconds later, another message appears in a rush. 

**im sorry darling but im busy at the moment im working and there's too many people i can talk to you later see you soon yoorim-ssi**

the ink was erased hurriedly, seemingly wiped away by the soulmate and yoorim just sat there in shock. firstly, she was surprised she had a chinese soulmate but seemed fluent in korean. and secondly, _**what the fuck**_. 

“hey, heo yoorim, stop staring at your arm, it's gone now,” yerin said, shaking her out of her brief trance before she snaps back into reality and scoffs at yerin as she was pushed to the bed and yelps before kai laughs his famously cute dolphin laugh. 

“yerin unnie, why did you push me!?” she asks in mock offense as she watches the other two take their place in the two spaces yoorim left out in the bed and yerin props up her elbow and leans her cheek on her palm, “because you were being whipped for your soulmate, simple.” 

yoorim gasps, cheeks rushing red, “i-i'm not! i'm just shocked that this soulmate thing actually exists and my soulmate replied for the first time and—” 

“okay noona, you can stop rambling about them now,” kai interjects before giggling and cuddling his fox(??) plushie that his soulmate had given him from an arcade game, “geez, i didn't know you'd be whipped for your soulmate this early on. it's so fast.” 

“yeah, well, i wanna talk to them! and get to know them so that we can maybe meet someday, who knows.” 

“but what if they're a celebrity?” yerin asks as she plays with yoorim's cheeks and pokes them repetitively while yoorim remains unfazed, “how can you meet them? it seems like they're busy, too.” 

yoorim just frowns and sighs before reaching towards the remote, mumbling, “let's just sleep,” and turns off the lights in her room, letting the glow-in-the-dark stars shine. some were losing their glow but it was okay. 

the three of the cuddled and yoorim couldn't help but still wonder who her soulmate would be. they all soon fell asleep and yoorim dreams of a woman who looked too ethereal to be true, and her hair was flowing with the wind along with her long, yellow dress. 

the woman looks at her and smiles softly before saying something yoorim couldn't understand, and the woman took her hand and kissed it softly before they went to a small garden with blooming roses surrounding them and the girl with the yellow dress give her a flower, to which yoorim blushed and accepted gratefully. 

yoorim didn't know her, but there was a sense of comfort and solace with the girl, and she slept happily while dreaming of her. 

**⋋✿ ⁰ o ⁰ ✿⋌**

yoorim didn't have classes that day, which means she had all the time in the world for herself to try and find out who her soulmate is. she sat by the window of her room and starts to write. 

_hello?_

_i hope im not bothering you_

_i just..really want to get to know you_

she waits for a few seconds before the familiar inky words start to form. 

**hello!**

**don't worry dear, you're not bothering me :)**

**im sorry for leaving you hanging on that day.**

**i really wanted to talk to you.**

_oh my gosh_

_hello!!_

_im actually super excited i havent experienced this before_

_sorry if i bothered you in work;;; i didnt mean to_

**no worries, yoorim! your messages make me very happy.**

yoorim blushed madly and fans her cheek with her other hand and tries to shake off any remaining nervous energy she had, because she was actually talking to someone via drawing on their arms. it was madness. 

_ah..you know my name but i dont know yours :(_

this time, it took a few minutes before yoorim received a reply. and at those minutes, she got worried. did she offend her soulmate? did she accidentally peer through her soulmate and invaded something— 

**ah, sorry for the tardiness. i was confused whether or not i would answer.**

**my name is wang yiren. i'm..im just a girl who is somehow very busy.**

“wang yiren..” she mumbles to herself, smiling softly at the melodious name of her soulmate. she giggled at how she thought that her soulmate must be very pretty and that's why she was so busy most of the time. 

_oh..your name is pretty!! just like you ;)_

_can i ask why you're always busy, wang yiren-ssi?_

**i have an important job that involves lots of people, but i can't go any further than that.**

**i apologize if i seem..mysterious..**

_oh no, that's okay!! do you want us to meet then?_

“wait, what the fuck heo yoorim, you can't just ask your newly-found soulmate to meet, she's busy—” she whined to her own dumbness, but she finds herself staring at the rather hesitant brushtrokes and the words erased over and over. 

**i think that would be alright. i can ask my assistant to do my work then.**

**where do you want us to meet, yoorim-ah?**

her heart skipped a beat when she read that, and her cheeks flushed madly as she writes her reply messily. 

_a-ah maybe we could meet somewhere at um, like a café??_

_wait no that's too cliché im sorry yiren-ssi-_

**haha, a café would be fine! i just have to blend in, maybe..**

**goddesses are very busy and they might get recognized.**

the previous message was erased in a rush, but yoorim managed to read it before it disappeared. 

**don't mind that, i'm sorry i wrote that, it was a mistake.**

**how about we meet next week?**

yoorim replied simply before putting her pen down. a goddess? how could they exist? yoorim was a little overwhelmed, to say the least, but she manages to breathe and wash out the ink on her arms before texting kai, eunji, and their other mutual friend dongmyeong everything they had conversed about minutes earlier.

_aisha belle_ : its nuts

_hueningie >3<_: whoa, a goddess? A CHINESE GODDESS????? (╬⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾ Д ⁽⁽ ⁰ ⁾⁾)

_mya mya mya:_ yo that's crazy 

_mya mya mya_ : its not everyday that your soulmate is a goddess . 

_baddest guitarist bitch_ : GET THAT PRETTY GIRL AISHA 

_aisha belle_ : sHUT UP DONGMYEONG YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME 

_mya mya mya_ : GET THAT PRETTY GIRL AISHA (2) 

_baddest guitarist bitch_ : PLS I AM SRSLY SUFFERING I HAVENT FOUND MY SOULMATE AND ALL OF U HAVE FOUND YOURS WTF 

_hueningie >3<_: no but srsly, a chinese goddess as ur soulmate is a big deal (´⊙ω⊙`)！

 _hueningie >3<_: she must be an important goddess then if she's busy 

_mya mya mya_ : thats true, and hey, at least your soulmate is nice :( 

_mya mya mya_ : serim is annoying me everyday 

_baddest guitarist bitch_ : no shit sherlock but you're WHIPPED for the baby 

_aisha belle_ : srsly guys just get together will your soulmates and let's get dongmyeong to third wheel us all 

_baddest guitarist bitch_ : SHUT THE FUCK UP HEO YOORIM IHY 

**(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡**

the time has come. 

yoorim wore her best dress— literally. she was wearing a white short-sleeved turtleneck underneath a floral dress that reached to her knees and white socks with black combat boots paired with a cute sling bag of a unicorn. 

she also added some small accessories like a cute necklace and a bracelet before making sure to snap a picture and sent it to their group chat before packing the things she needs and zips the bag before heading out and closing the door. 

she walks to the café that she and yiren had agreed to meet up to. yoorim couldn't contain her giddiness and excitement thinking of what yiren would look like, and hides away any sort of emotions that were linked to falling in love before she reaches the café and sits at her reserved seat, which was just outside of the café and fixes up her hair and checks her makeup. 

she takes out her pen and quietly writes down some things to do with yiren that day, and waits. the cool air made her feel calmer. 

she feels a small tingle on her arm and looks down. 

**i found you, heo yoorim.**

she look around to see where yiren was, before landing her eyes on a particular girl who was looking at her, smiling sweetly and shyly. 

for a goddess, she was so cute. 

yiren was wearing a white top, a brown/cream colored checkered pants, a cute black newsboy-type hat, clear glasses and a black sling bag. she was smiling brightly as she walks over to yoorim and bows at her briefly before sitting down across her, setting her elbows on the table and placing her chin on both of her hands and looks directly at yoorim's blushing face. 

“it's finally nice to meet you in person, yoorim-ah,” yiren spoke in fluent korean but with a slight accent, smiling at the shocked girl in front of her. 

yoorim gave herself a few seconds before regaining her composure and smiles back at her a little awkwardly, “h-hello, yiren. it's nice to meet you too.” 

yiren giggles when she could see yoorim look at her appearance, a little stunned at best. 

“you're staring, yoorim,” she comments after a while before yoorim apologizes with her blushing cheeks, “but i'm not complaining, don't worry. i know i'm pretty.” 

“w-well, you are! i'm just..a little..um..overwhelmed that someone as cute and beautiful like you is my soulmate.” 

yiren adjusts her seating and a tint of pink dusts her cheeks too and looks down, fiddling with her fingers, “t-thank you, yoorimie. i really didn't have any clothes that could let me blend in with humans, so i had to go shopping with my assistant..” 

yiren grows shyer and shyer at her explanation, and hides her blushing cheeks as she unknowingly rambles about how her assistant — apparently named minghao — bought a lot of pretty outfits and helped styling her and putting her makeup on before leaving. 

yoorim couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of this goddess in front of her and giggles, “aww..yiren is so cute.” 

“shut up! anyways, did you order anything for us, miss heo yoorim?” 

“i haven't yet. do you want to go order with me? i can teach you how. we can save our seats.”

yiren nods as she placed her bag on the seat while yoorim follows suit and contemplated holding her hand, but holds back for now. 

they walked inside the café and yoorim watched as yiren marvels in the simple interior of the café and they walk to the counter to be greeted by a sweet-looking girl with black hair and a cute mole on her nose, her name tag reading “sihyeon”. 

yiren clings close to yoorim as she wasn't used to the human world yet, but yoorim let her be and reassured her silently. 

“hello, and good afternoon. what are your orders, ma'm?” 

yiren scans the menu in front of them and yoorim was ordering her drink before facing the cute, confused puppy. 

“what's yours, yiren-ssi?” 

“o-oh! um..”

she looks at the menu one more time before telling the order that caught her eye— a watermelon smoothie and one red velvet cupcake. sihyeon nods and smiles sweetly before tapping on her small screen. 

“that would be ₩29,877. anything else?” 

“no, nothing more. thank you, miss!” yiren said before hearing yoorim chuckle and they both bowed to sihyeon as their orders were being made and went back to their seats. 

(yoorim couldn't help but notice how sihyeon looked at her coworker, who was apparently named jiwon) 

yiren's expression was bright and giddy, and yoorim smiles softly at this. 

“yiren-ah, you look happy.”

“i am! this place is magnificent, yoomi,” yiren replied, smiling happily, “it's so beautiful! and it smells good, too. you picked a nice spot for us to meet. i was worried that i wouldn't be able to learn how to blend in quickly. thanks.” 

yoorim blushes at the nickname and almost hits yiren jokingly, making the girl laugh, “stop making me blush, you damned cutie!!”

yiren stops before leaning closer and smiling softly, her eyes shining like the stars in the dark. 

“well, i think you're falling for me already,” the goddess tilts her head and quirks up an eyebrow. their faces were inches closer and yoorim could smell the sweet scent of roses. 

“..but i'm not complaining. i'd like it more if you'd fall for me after this.” 

she smiles before returning to her seat and staring at yoorim quietly, and the latter was flustered to the core and whines softly, “yiren!! stop doing this to my poor heart..”

“what? you don't want to fall for me?” yiren pouts, “but i thought you wanted to take me on a date. your to do list says so, yoomi-ah.” 

“shut up! our orders have arrived now.” 

**(｡・//ε//・｡)**

they talked. for a while. 

yoorim learned that the reason why yiren was busy (and was writing numerous names in chinese on her arms) is because she is a goddess in charge of admitting souls into the gates of heaven or placing them into damnation. 

( _“it's not an easy task, yoomi. you have to go through the day meeting all these various souls who died for who knows what and you have to write all of them down, plus they really beg to you to let them see the light of heaven and meet other gods and goddesses who are merciful. it's bad.”_

_“so, why is the stuff that you write on inky?”_

_“i use the traditional brush and ink and scrolls to write the names, of course. i haven't been exposed to human culture in a while so i have to learn how to write like you.”_ ) 

she also learned that yiren loves to see the stuff yoorim wrote on her arms, as if she felt more of a human and was comforted knowing that there is a human struggling like her as well, and that they were the same age in human years. 

( _“how old are you, exactly?”_

_“around 3,000 and above, perhaps. i don't keep track of my age, unless it was human age.”_

_“and if it's converted, then..?”_

_“then we're the same age. we're both 20.”_

_“are you younger?”_

_“maybe.”_ ) 

yoorim thoroughly enjoyed yiren's company, having being delighted to meet such a pure, sweet, and gentle person like her. the taller girl couldn't forget about how the way how sincere and adorable yiren sounded. 

it was..magical. 

they parted ways when minghao texted yiren (yiren has stated that minghao taught her how to use a phone weeks prior their meeting, and minghao was an intelligent little shit) that there was too many people and she needed to leave. 

“it's too early, yiren-ah..” yoorim said gloomily, looking down at their intertwined hands, “i don't want you to leave yet.” 

“don't worry, yoomi. you know i can visit you whenever i want, right? and you can always call me when you need it. you have my number anyways.” 

yoorim looks up to see yiren's sweet smile and yiren tiptoes slightly to kiss the taller girl on the cheek before going back down and smiling. 

a moment was silence was shared before yoorim spoke, “i really think i'm starting to fall in love with you, wang yiren.”

the goddess giggles, tightening their hands. 

“good. because i'm starting to fall in love with you, too, heo yoorim.” 


End file.
